


Named

by Yulaty



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's my name? They said- You said you will gave me the new name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named

**Author's Note:**

> I apologized for any grammar mistakes. English is not my language so I would be very appreciated if you help pointing it out.
> 
> I wrote this fiction because of his word, super slave. That's all.
> 
> It's a cracked fic. I know.  
> Thanks for reading!

The man in front of him still didn't show any sign of suffering even though he have been tortured in many way for 5 hours. He didn't even make a single cry when a blade slit his torso up and stabbing through both hands and upper arms. That was very **_impressed_**.

 

_Francis_

The name is Francis. He just recognized that.

 

Francis is so beautiful. with those eyes, pinky lips and white pale skin. He's sexy, too, with his low voice. It was very attractive when he laughing. Francis would be sexier than he already be when he _moaning_. But that would never happened.

 

This guy is a **mutant** , not a natural one but made by chemicals. He got a super-human power from an experiment, beside, he have a very very high tolerance to pain.

Actually, Francis no longer feel _anything_.

 

What a pity.

But it also was a reason why he spend a lot of money to win Francis in an auction last night. A senseless doll could bring more fun than you realized

...and he already _proved_ that thought.

 

"Hey, I just forget to introducing myself but I think you know that I'm gonna be your master already right?" Francis nodding. His eyes lock on his face like he's thinking about something.

"Any problems?" He cups other man's right cheek, use his thumb to caressing over it. "...Say it."

" _W_ -" Francis coughing, spitting blood out of his mouth then finish a sentence. " _What's my name?_ They said- _You_ said you will gave me the new **_name_**." _Named me. Show that you own all of mine. Show that you have all authorities to do everything with this body. Tell me I'm yours. Make me all yours._ Francis' electric blue eyes said that when he use his cold finger to lift his chin up to looking deep into them.

He almost forgot it, A four letters name that ran into his brain when he saw Francis at the first sight. He licked his lips, slowly spelling it out. " **A-J-A-X** "

He gave his _slave_ a soft kiss on nose tip and whisper to his ear, "Now your name is Ajax and you are **_mine_**." then a wildly smile spreading on his face when he heard a response.

" _Yes_ ," Ajax gasps. _"Yes, **Master**."_

 


End file.
